celestialfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Buffy Summers
Pelaaja: Nea Hahmon nimi: Buffy Summers Fandom/Teos: Buffy Vampyyrintappaja Ikä: 22 Ryhmä: Henkilökunta, turvapuoli Huone: Kerros 7, huone 8 Journal: halfbakedcookie ---- thumb|right right|thumb Ulkonäkö: Noin 155 senttimetrin pituinen pätkä mutta näyttää usein pidemmältä kengissä olevien korkojen avulla ja siksi, että on niin laiha. Hän näyttää normaalilta tytöltä mutta tämä "normaalityttö" nostelee helposti kaikkea mikä on montakin kertaa häntä painavampaa. Hänen hyvässä kunnossa oleva ihonsa on hyvin vaalea, toisinaan huonosti nukuttujen öiden jälkeen jopa valkoisen suuntaan. Ei pysyviä arpia paitsi kaulassa oleva vampyyrin pureman jälki, ei tatuointeja (enää, on maksanut rahaa saadakseen yhden pois). Korvakoruja on usein. Kultakutrit ylettyvät aivan suorina ollessaan suurinpiirtein puoleen selkään. Lähes kokonaan tasapitkissä hiuksissa on muutamia otsahiusten virkaa toimittavia suortuvia, jotka yltävät kasvoilla vain poskille. Buffyn silmät ovat valtavan kokoiset ja väriltään kirkkaan vihreät. Buffyn vaatevarasto oli - ja tulee olemaan - suuri. Hän itse kuvailee tyyliään nuorekkaaksi siitäkin huolimatta, että häntä on yhden päivän aikana luultu Dawnin äidiksi ainakin kaksi kertaa. Hän ilmeisesti rakastaa valtavan suurta vaihtelua vaatteissaan, sillä hänen tyyliään on mahdotonta kuvailla tietynlaiseksi. Näyttää silti aina hyvältä, naiselliselta ja useimmiten seksikkäältä naisellisella tavalla ilman minihameita, joita ei ole pitänyt vuosiin. Pitkiä hameita, housuja, nahkaa, farkkua ja korkea kantaisia kenkiä sen sijaan on paljon. ---- Persoonallisuus: Lyhyesti: Buffy on monimutkainen persoona. Hän rakastaa, hän suojelee rakkaitaan hurjallakin raivolla+voimalla, hän työntää läheisensä pois läheltään mutta haluaa kuitenkin pitää heidät lähellään, hänen pitäisi toimia yksin mutta hän kieltäytyy tekemästä niin, hän ei tyydy vain hienovaraiseen sarkasmiin, Vampyyrintappo on yötyö joka vaatii velkansa ja hän tappaa kuolemattomia ilman omantunnon tuskia ja epäonnistuu vakavissa suhteissaan miesten kanssa. Kaiken lisäksi hän on myös loistava johtaja, periksiantamaton taistelija, luotettava ystävä ja rohkea isosisko. ...Ja sitten pidemmän kautta: Yksi ensimmäisiä asioita, joita Buffysta huomaa on valtava sarkasmin määrä - toisinaan hän tosin tekee sen oikeasti hauskaksi, yleensä hän yrittää ärsyttää sillä tahallaan sillä yleisimmin hän käyttää sitä yötyössään pitääkseen sen vähemmän tylsänä. Hän käyttää sitä myös ystävilleen paljon mutta he ovat jo tottuneet siihen. Eikä hän vaivaudu olemaan siinä hienovarainen. Toisinaan hän on myös niin vauhdissa, että muut putoavat kärryiltä. Toisinaan hän on purkanut yötöissään päiväaikaan tapahtuneita asioita, silloin varsinkaan kukaan ei pysy kärryillä siitä mistä hän puhuu. Suokaa anteeksi, kun hän ei mitenkään innostu synttäreistä, Halloweenistä, joulusta jne. Jotain on aina mennyt pieleen juhlapäivinä hänen maailmassaan, joten hän odottaa niiden olevan joko vaativa työpäivä tai hei, maailmanloppu olisi melkein uutta juhlapäiväksi. Hänen elämänsä muuttui täysin sinä päivänä, kun hänet kutsuttiin oman sukupolvensa Vampyyrintappajaksi. Suositusta koulutytöstä tuli friikki, joka päätyi polttamaan entisen koulunsa liikuntasalin vampyyrien hyökätessä sinne, hänen vanhempansa erosivat (isä petti ja Buffyn selitykset oudolle käytökselleen aiheuttivat vain lisää riitoja heidän välilleen) ja Buffy muutti äitinsä Joycen kanssa Sunnydaleen, jossa sattumalta sijaitsee Helvetinsuu. Hän yritti olla osa suosittuja hetken aikaa, mutta nopea ystävystyminen "koulun friikkien" Willow Rosenbergin ja Xander Harrisin kanssa vei nopeasti heistä voiton. Buffy pystyi samaistumaan heidän ulkopuolisiksi jättämiseensä hyvin jäätyään itsekin nopeasti omassa koulussaan kaikista ulkopuoliseksi sen jälkeen, kun kutsumus kävi. Willow ja Xander saivat nopeasti selville, että hän on Vampyyrintappaja, vaikka Buffyn oli tarkoitus pitää se salassa. Hän odotti pikemminkin hylkäämisreaktiota tai muuta vastaavaa, sen sijaan hän sai kaksi parasta ystävää, jotka ovat hänen parhaat ystävänsä edelleen. Ystävien pitäminen lähellä ja työapuvoiminaan kutsumuksesta huolimatta alkoi heistä kahdesta. Mutta hänellä oli silti toisinaan hylätty, yksinäinen olo. Kukaan muu ei ollut Vampyyrintappaja, kukaan ei tiennyt millaista se on. Faith tuli myöhemmin kuvioihin, mutta hän oli toisaalta aivan erilainen kuin Buffy. Ja itseasiassa Buffy sopi kaikki erimielisyytensä Faithin kanssa vasta äskettäin. Joku sanoi, että hänellä on ylemmyyskompleksi siitä, että hän oli ainoa Vampyyrintappaja Sunnydalessa - parempi kuin muut, heidän yläpuolellaan - mutta että hänellä kuitenkin oli alemmuuskompleksi ylemmyyskompleksistaan koska muut saivat elää normaalia elämää ja olivat kuitenkin siinä hänen yläpuolellaan. Buffy rakastaa hurjan paljon vaikka hän sanoisi, että Vampyyrintappajana olo on jäädyttänyt hänet sisältä eikä hän enää muka osaa rakastaa. Hänen ensirakkautensa oli vampyyri, joka hänen täytyi tappaa pelastaakseen maailma - he rakastavat toisiaan edelleen. Hän rakastaa ystäviään ja jos uskallatkin vahingoittaa heitä, aiheuttaa heille turvattoman olon tai muuta epämukavaa, Buffy varmistaa, että saat itse saman takaisin vähintään kymmenen kertaisena. Hän on erittäin suojelevainen rakkaistaan, etenkin pikkusiskostaan Dawnista, jonka hän katsoo ainoaksi jäljellä olevaksi biologiseksi perheenjäsenekseen. Hän kertoi juuri Spikelle, että rakastaa häntä, ja hän tarkoitti sitä vaikka Spike ei sitä uskonutkaan. Välipoikaystävä Riley Finn sanoi, ettei Buffy rakastanut häntä - ei ihme, Buffylla ei koskaan ollut paljon aikaa hänelle, mutta hän tajusi tunteensa vasta, kun oli liian myöhäistä. Äidin kuoleminen otti koville, yhtäkkiä Buffyn piti alkaa Dawnille äitihahmoksi ja pitää huoli kaikista Dawnin asioista. Hän on ainoa tappaja, joka on pitänyt rakkaansa lähellään. Yleensä Buffyn taustavoimat tekevät tiedonhakutyön ja Buffy tappaa sen mikä helvetti lie sillä kertaa onkaan irrallaan. Hänen parhaat ystävänsä ovat edelleen samat, joiden kanssa hän ystävystyi heti lukiossa, sekä kaksi komeaa vampyyriä. Eivätkä he ole vain taustavoimia - hänen ystäviinsä kuuluu noita, joka teki juuri ratkaisevan taian maailman pelastamiseksi, ja tuhat vuotias ex-demoni, sekä "poika", jolla on kenttäkokemusta enemmän kuin Valvojien Neuvoston jäsenillä yhteensä. Buffy ei pystynyt pelastamaan äitiään, joka kuoli aivokasvaimen aiheuttamaan komplikaatioon, mutta hän kyllä pelasti Dawnin uhrautumalla itse hänen puolestaan kuolemaan. Hän ei anna läheistensä kuolla, jos hän vain voi estää sen millään tavalla. Buffy tekee mitä tahansa vaikka hän olisi sillä hetkellä ainoa, joka on sen henkilön puolella. Muut olivat enemmän tai vähemmän Dawnin tappamisen kannalla pelastaakseen maailman, hän olisi estänyt heidät, jos hänen olisi tarvinnut. Muut eivät luottaneet Spikeen, edes Buffy ei ole aina luottanut häneen (etenkään erään kuutoskauden tapahtuman jälkeen) mutta hän pääsi siitä yli ja uskoi Spikeen taas koska hän uskoi, että Spike oli tärkeä. Hänelle hän oli tärkeä, ja vain sillä oli väliä. Toisinaan Buffy ei suostu edes kuuntelemaan muita. Hän laittoi ennen Gilesin tekemään asiat, kuten olemaan isähahmo Dawnille, kunnes hän huomasi, että se ei toimi koska hän on Dawnin ainoa jäljellä oleva biologinen perhe ja hänen pitäisi pitää pikkuneiti kurissa itse. Ja tästä päästään siihen, että Buffy on itsepäinen nainen, joka pitää oman päänsä. Jos hän päättää jotain, hänen mielensä on joko todella vaikeaa tai mahdotonta kääntää. Hänestä tehtiin johtajahahmo 16-vuotiaana, kun hänestä tuli Vampyyrintappaja ja se on johtanut sekä loistaviin johtajataitoihin että tuohon itsepäisyyteen. Yleensä se on Buffy, joka keksii toimivan maailmanlopun estämissuunnitelman, yleensä se myös on Buffy, jolta kysytään mitä tehdään aina, kun on jokin ongelma. Toisinaan hän on väärässä; viimeisin kerta tästä johti siihen, että hänet heitettiin ulos omasta talostaan, hän oli vähällä luovuttaa ja... Ja sitten hän sai itseluottamuksensa takaisin, kiitos Spiken ja Faithin pieleen menneen suunnitelman. Buffy ei koskaan anna periksi. Hänet voi hakata melkein kuoliaaksi, jos on siihen tarpeeksi hyvä, mutta kannattaa ottaa huomioon, että hän tulee maksamaan sen takaisin. Viimeksi kun tämä tapahtui, Buffy julisti sodan ja sanoi kyllästyneensä odottamaan vihollisen hyökkäämistä. Seuraavana päivänä hän laittoi hakkaansa tomuksi vetämällä tältä pään irti rautalangalla tms. Hän on loistava pitämään maailmanlopun lähellä puheita, hän on pitänyt niitä aika monta. Kaikki hänen ympärilleen uskovat häneen ja hän uskoo heihin kaikkiin. Hän antaa jopa Dawnin olla taisteluissa mukana nykyään koulutettuaan häntä itse aseiden käytössä. Buffy on taistelija, erittäin periksi antamaton taistelija, joka on nähnyt seitsemässä vuodessa enemmän kuin useimmat näkevät koko elämänsä aikana. Positiiviset asiat sikseen, Buffyllakin on ollut itsetuhoinen ja huono kautensa. Hän kuoli, pääsi taivaaseen, oli onnellinen siellä... Kunnes hänen ystävänsä päättivät, etteivät voi elää ilman Buffya. Hän heräsi omassa hauta-arkussaan maan alla, kaivoi itsensä ulos sieltä ja piti tosielämää helvettinä kauan aikaa päätyen käyttämään Spikea hyväkseen (ja he ovat molemmat myöntäneet sen). Hän melkein tanssi kunnes paloi, Spike esti sen. Ja jossain vaiheessa, lopulta, hän pääsi yli siitä ja halusi elää ystäviensä kanssa taas, juuri ajoissa estääkseen maailmanlopun. Spike petti häntä heidän yhteisen ystävänsä kanssa, kaikki olivat vihaisia koska hän ei ollut kertonut kenellekään hänestä ja Spikesta, Spike yritti raiskata hänet ennen kuin poistui kaupungista. ...ja silti Buffy luotti häneen vielä myöhemmin, ja yhdessä vaiheessa Spike oli ainoa, joka vielä luotti Buffyyn. Buffyn romanssiyritykset eivät nekään ole olleet mitään hyviä. Ensimmäinen oli vampyyri, joka muuttui pahaksi ja Buffyn piti tappaa hänet maailmanlopun estämiseksi ja koska hän oli paha. He pääsivät siitä yli, kun Angel tuli kuolleista takaisin. ...Ja sitten Angel lähti toiselle puolelle Yhdysvaltoja koska heidän suhde ei toiminutkaan. Seuraava poikaystävä olisi voinut olla normaali, ellei hänellä olisi ollut paljonkin tekemistä Aloite-nimisen järjestön kanssa ja epänormaali sydämen lyöntivauhti. Mutta hän ei ollut paha, Buffy haki jännityksensä muualta (jahtaamalla vampyyrejä pitkin Sunnydalea öisin, kun Riley oli nukkumassa hänen sängyssään) ja hän kuvitteli, että Buffy ei halunnut häntä sen jälkeen, kun häneltä lähtivät "supervoimat" pois. Buffy oli vältellyt häntä, jättänyt hänelle asioita kertomatta, kertonut jopa Spikelle joitain asioita eikä Buffylla koskaan vaikuttanut olevan hänelle aikaa. Finn häipyi helikopterilla, Buffy näki hänet vielä kerran, kun hän vieraili Sunnydalessa mutta ei heistä tullut mitään. ...Ja sitten oli Spike. He aloittivat vihollisina, mutta sitten Spike sai sirun päähänsä ja Buffy otti hänet taloonsa. Hiljalleen hän otti hänet osaksi jengiään (Scoobiet / Scooby Gang / Scoobies). Spike rakastui häneen, Buffy seurusteli vielä silloin Rileyn kanssa eikä halunnut edes uskoa sitä. Buffy tuli takaisin kuolleista ja aloitti hyvin seksuaalisen ja väkivaltaisen ja toiminnan täytteisen suhteen Spiken kanssa. Spike häipyi, palasi takaisin ja he rakensivat luottamuksen hitaasti uudestaan. Ja sitten, ihan äsken, Buffy tosiaan kertoi hänelle rakastavansa häntä juuri ennen kuin Spike kuoli. ...Joten, juu, hän on hankala ja sanoo, että hänellä on tapanaan joko deittailla niitä, jotka kuolevat tai niitä jotka häipyvät - tai molempia, ja se on vieläpä yleensä hänen omaa syytään, että hän työntää heidät pois. Buffy on itse sanonut, ettei ole vielä valmis mihinkään vakavaan ihmissuhteeseen verraten itseään keksitaikinaan. I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whatever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and... maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat--- or enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then, that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done." Hän ei ole maailman romanttisin tyttö, mutta hän nauttii romanttisista kynttilänvaloilloista kahden kesken sen hetkisen poikaystävän kanssa joskus. Käskee rakkaushuolisten ihmisten kääntyä jonkun toisen puoleen koska ilmiselvästi hän ei ole hyvä pysyvissä ihmissuhteissa vaikka osaa ehkä joitain neuvoja antaa. Alkaa myös melko itkuiseksi ja tunteelliseksi suhteiden päätyttyä vaikka muuten onkin melko cool, calm and collected tyyppi. Hän on tappanut satoja ellei tuhansia vampyyrejä, demoneja ja muita pahuuden olentoja ilman omantunnon minkäänlaisia ongelmia. Vampyyrintappo yötyönsä nimissä. Yhteistyö Valvojien Neuvoston kanssa loppui, Buffy meni niin pitkälle, että sanoi olevansa LAKI. Vampyyrit ovat kaikki olleet ihmisiä ennen, hän painottaa sanaa olleet. Buffy ei suostu tappamaan ihmisiä - vaikka hän on tehnyt tähän kaksi poikkeusta ja niistä toinen ei kuollut, oli vain yhdeksän kuukautta koomassa. Hän on voittanut jumalan, estänyt noin tusinan tai useamman verran maailmanloppuja ja silti maailmassa on aina pahuutta vaikka hän juuri voitti kaiken pahan alun. Maailmassa on silti myös aina Buffy - ja hänen fiksun ideansa takia maailmassa on nyt myös useampi Vampyyrintappaja, joten hän ei ole pahuudesta enää niin huolissaan ainakaan juuri tällä hetkellä. Buffy on tottunut lyhyisiin yöuniin, kipuun, yksin oloon, moneen muuhunkin asiaan. Mutta hän ei koskaan suostu antamaan periksi lopullisesti. Toisinaan hän muistuttaa sitä mitä hän oli ennen kuin hänen kutsumuksensa kävi; blondi, vähän tyhmä tyttö. Mutta hän on fiksu. Buffy on se, joka on selvinnyt elossa lähes kaikista niistä tappeluistaan tappaen vastustajansa, jotka eivät ole jääneet kertomaan joistain hänen fiksuista liikkeistään. Hän ei aina käytä perinteisiä tappokeinoja - kerran hän juotti eräälle tyypille vesipullosta Pyhää Vettä, joka auttoi paljonkin sen tyypin tappamisessa. Toisinaan hän vaihtaa suunnitelmaa lennosta, jos alkuperäinen suunnitelma ei toimi. Hän bluffaa usein mutta sitä on hankalaa nähdä vaikka hänet tuntisi hyvin. Hän myös huijaa muin tavoin usein, jos saa sillä sen mitä haluaa. Hän on surkea käymään koulua, yliopisto ei koskaan onnistunut ja lukiosta hän pääsi läpi jollain ihmeellä. Ystävänä ja rakastajana hän on kuitenkin uskollinen eikä edes vilkuile muita vaikka joku niin saattaisi kuvitellakin. Hän ei ehkä ole paras ystävä ikinä, mutta hän osaa olla hyvin kiltti. Vaikka hän usein näyttää olevan vain jäätä, sen jään alla on paljon tulta palamassa. Hän ei ole aina siellä missä häntä tarvitaan mutta hän yrittää kyllä - ja hän yrittää korvata sen milloin ei ole ollut paikalla. Mutta kuten yläpuolella sanottu, hän tekee mitä tahansa ystäviensä takia. Ystävästyminen neidin kanssa on ...Enemmän tai vähemmän helppoa, riippuu henkilöistä. Voi se todella helppoakin joskus olla. Hän arvostaa herrasmieseleitä vaikka ei ainakaan kaikkeen niitä aina itse tarvitsekaan. Valtavasta sarkasmimääräästään huolimatta hän osaa olla myös erittäin ystävällinen persoona. Se tuleeko hän toimeen juuri sinun kanssasi on täysin sinusta ja hänen mieiipiteestään kiinni. ---- Erikoiskyvyt: Hän on se yksi ja ainoa Vampyyrintappaja - tai oli, nykyään niitä on useampia - ja termi on oikeastaan vähän harhaanjohtava sillä Buffy tappaa kaikkea mikä on pahaa (vampyyrit, demonit, jne.) tosin ihmisten tappamista hän välttää hyvin paljon. Hänen voimansa ovat peräisin täysveriseltä/puhtaalta demonilta, ne ovat kulkeneet Vampyyrintappajilla ikuisuuden ja tuovat mukanaan yli-inhimilliset aistit, voimat, ketteryyden, sietokyvyn ja nopeuden pahuutta taistelemista vastaan. Näkee enneunia ja muita kummallisuuksia niinä muutamina tunteina, jotka saa öisin nukuttua. Buffy on myös pisimpään elänyt tappaja (..vaikka onkin kuollut kahdesti...) ja hänen on sanottu vahvistuvan päivä päivältä. Itsepuolustuslajien hallinta ja muut taistelukyvyt ovat myöskin loistavassa kunnossa. VOIMAT - Buffy nostelee helposti esineitä, joiden nostamiseen edes useampi normaalimies ei riitä. Hän on voimakkaampi kuin ihmiset ja useimmat vampyyrit - Spike ja Angel tähän mukaan lukien ja kumpikin on myöntänyt sen. Hän vääntää rautaa helposti miten tahtoo - olipa se sitten putken vääntämistä johonkin muotoon tai vankilasellien kaltereiden vääntämistä/poistamista. Spike ei pystynyt nostamaan erästä peikon vasaraa, Buffy nosti sen kuin se olisi ollut ilmaa. Hän potkii kaikki ovet sisään ja nostelee itseään isompia yhdellä kädellä ja pystyy heittelemään tai potkimaan suuriakin ihmismäisiä olentoja kauas itsestään muutaman esimerkin sanoakseni. Mitään tästä voimakkuudesta ei mitenkään näy hänestä ulospäin. NOPEUS, KETTERYYS, REFLEKSIT - Buffy liikkuu ja reagoi nopeammin kuin normaalit ihmiset. Hän voi napata esimerkiksi nuolia ilmasta, kun joku on ampunut ne jotain kohti. Ei ongelmaa, vaikka sen pitäisi mennä salamannopeudella hänestä ohi. Hän on myös väistellyt aseista ammuttuja luoteja vaikka ne ovat tulleet monesta suunnasta ja laukaissut karhunloukun jäämättä siihen itse kiinni. Ainakaan moottoripyörillä on turha yrittää päästä häntä karkuun, sama voi koskea joitakin autojakin. On myös pelastanut Dawnin jäämästä junan alle vaikka siihen käyttikin vähän apunaan toista junaa. Kirii etumatkat ja karkuunjuoksijat helposti kiinni. Pääsee tuhoutuvan paikan kellarista katolle hyvin pienessä ajassa ja pystyy hyppimään kattoja pitkin kuin mikäkin liito-orava. Hän heittelee voltteja, kärrynpyöriä ynnä muita ilman ongelmia ja hyppii korkealle ja korkealta ilman vahinkoja. SIETOKYKY JA PARANTUMINEN - Hän hyppii rakennuksista joku tyyppi mukanaan, varmistaa, ettei mukana olijalle tule vahinkoa ja antaa oman selkänsä osua maahan ensimmäisenä. Eikä siitä tule hänelle mitään vahinkoa vaikka hän putoaisi korkealtakin. Rekka törmäsi kerran Buffyyn - hän vain nousi ylös ja juoksi pois. Hän hakkaa ja potkii demoneita ja vampyyrejä, ne hakkaavat ja potkivat takaisin. Toisinaan ne saavat vahingoitettua häntä ja etenkin viitoskauden Glory sai hakattua hänet pahaankin kuntoon, samoin kauden 7 Turok-han. Mutta hän parantuu nopeasti. 24 tuntia, tai muutama päivä vakavammissa tapauksissa, kuten siinä, kun Buffy sai puutapin vatsaansa. Hänen haavoittamisensa ei ole mahdotonta, se on vain erittäin hankalaa etkä koskaan saa häntä pysymään huonossa kunnossa kauan. Melko immuuni kaikelle mille normaalit ihmiset altistuvat helposti, tosin jotkin aseet tms. ovat vaikuttaneet häneenkin normaali-ihmisen tavoin - hän vain pääsee niistä yli todella nopeasti. Saanut kerran todella pahasta sähköiskusta, jonka lopputulos oli vain palaneet kengänpohjat. AISTIT - Buffy voi aistia vampyyrit ja demonit. Hänen ei tarvitse edes nähdä vihollisia aistiakseen heidän paikalla olonsa, kunhan muut paikalla olijat vain ovat hiljaa ja kunhan hän saa keskittyä vähän. Olivatpa ne sitten näkymättömiä tai olipa Buffy sitten itse silmät sidottuina - tai muuta vastaavaa. Yllätyshyökkääminen ainakaan yksin on siis mahdotonta. ---- thumb|right Nykytilanne: Saapui Celestialille viikatteensa kanssa 7. kauden lopusta. ...Eikö maailman taas jälleen kerran vaihteeksi pelastanut tyttö saisi edes juhlia ystäviensä kanssa ennen kuin jotain mysteeristä tapahtuu? Ei ilmeisesti. ...Ja kuka tilasi näin paljon lunta? Kesävaatteet, niissä on todella hauska ilmestyä tänne yhtäkkiä. Onneksi Buffy ei ole koskaan ollut kovin hyvä niin sanotun hyvän ensivaikutelman antamisessa. Eikä hän ole koskaan onnistunut hyvin koulussa, onneksi turvahenkilökuntaan meno oli vaihtoehtona - siinähän hän on parhaimmillaan. ---- Muuta: ♥ Hänen kokonimensä on Buffy Anne Summers ♥ Hänen isänsä hylkäsi perheensä aikoja sitten petettyään Joycea, häntä ei ole saatu sen jälkeen kiinni edes perheessä tapahtuneiden kuolemien aikaan. ♥ Buffy on syntynyt 19.01.1981 ♥ Dawn, hänen pikkusiskonsa, tulee sarjaan mukaan vasta viidennellä kaudella, alunperin Dawn ei ole edes ihminen vaan muinaista mystistä energiaa oleva Avain maailmojen tuhoon, jolle on annettu ihmismuoto Buffyn verellä. ♥ Nykytilanteessa mainittu viikate on Tappajien käyttöön tehty ase. "It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield." Vampyyrintappajat saavat siitä tunteen kuin se olisi heidän omansa, vaikka muutkin voivat sitä käyttää. Se on todella vanha (muinainen, itseasiassa) ase, jonka Vartijat tekivät Tappajalle, jotta Tappaja tappaisi viimeiset/ensimmäiset pahuudet sillä. ♥ Buffyn näyttelijä on Sarah Michelle Gellar. ---- Pelissä tapahtunutta: 2011 21.11: Nean oma synttärilahja itselleen, Buffy Celestialille >D Tekee oikein loistavan ensivaikutelman ensimmäisellä postauksellaan. :D (Sivuhuomautuksena sanoen: neiti taisi hankkia palkkansa etukäteen, että pääsi uusia vaatteita shoppailemaan!) 23.11: Taran luota viety Willow Rosenberg aka Buffyn paras ystävä saapuu Celestialille... Vuotta nuorempana kuin Buffy. Ei ole mitenkään helppoa tietää hänen tulevaisuudestaan ja pitää sitä salassa, mutta onneksi osaa sen kuitenkin. 24.11: ...Tai sitten ei niin onneksi, kun Willow aiheuttaa Boss Fight: 10 000 Hirviötä eventin, eli vahingossa päästää otuksia eri ulottuvuuksista Celestialille. Todella hienot ensivaikutelmat tämän sarjan hahmoilta jatkuvat! Buffy tappelee niitä vastaan, tappaa niin monta kuin ehtii, on raiskausyrityksen kohteena Shiki Tohnon muutettua persoonaa ja alkaessa yllättäen tuohon auttamisen sijaan... Willow sai varmasti myöhemmin kunnon puhuttelun ja ystävän tukea Buffylta. ---- Ihmissuhteet: - tulevat myöhemmin - Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Nainen Luokka:Nea:Henkilökunta Luokka:Henkilökunta Luokka:Sinkku Luokka:Buffy Vampyyrintappaja Luokka:Nea Luokka:Turvallisuushenkilöt Luokka:Nea:Turvallisuushenkilöt